


Game Night

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Michael is adorable and you can’t change my mind, Some wholesome sexy time, Tags Are Hard, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Michael and Reader just have a nice evening together.
Relationships: Michael Mell/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Game Night

“Just like that,” Michael murmured, wrapping his arms back around your waist. 

You gripped the controller before making your last move, defeating the boss and winning the game. 

Michael pulled you closer and kissed your cheek before moving the controller to the table. 

“What now?” you asked, stretching up to kiss him. You meant what game, but he just smirked. 

“That’s not a good look,” you laughed quietly. He simply leaned over your shoulder to capture your lips again with his own. 

You happily returned it, eyes sliding shut as his tongue worked to explore your mouth. 

“What happened to our game night?” you laugh between kisses. 

“You were too beautiful,” he murmured, capturing your lips again. One hand slid under your top from where it rested on your stomach. 

His fingers slid under your bra to massage your breast, before rolling your nipple between two fingers. His other hand moved to the other side and you allowed your head to fall back to rest on Michael’s shoulder. 

He buried his face in the now-exposed crook of your neck, before placing a gentle kiss there. You arched your back, pressing harder into his chest, and he worked his way to your shoulder. He’d managed to push away the fabric of your shirt, and sucked and nibbled at the exposed skin. 

Your hand moved to the side of his face, stopping him, so you turned over to straddle his thighs. His hands slipped down to your waist, and you bent down to kiss him deeply. 

“So much better than game night,” he murmured. You just rolled your hips, grinding down on him through his pants.

He exhaled sharply. “Don’t tease,” he whined. You undid his belt, pulled off his pants an boxers, before leaning into another kiss, this one desperate and wanting. 

He was already hard from the teasing, his cock standing proudly between his legs. You were wet enough that you were willing to try without prep. 

Your pants and underwear hit the floor, quickly joined by your shirt and bra. “You are beautiful,” he murmured. 

“And hot, and sexy,” you correct. He repeated with a smile. “Shirt off or on?” you asked quietly. 

“I’ll leave it on,” he sighed. You smiled and moved in to kiss him again. 

“You are perfect,” you promise between kisses. “Never forget.” You didn’t let him respond, because you rolled a condom over his length and got lined up. 

He nodded at you to continue, his hands in your waist to support you. 

You sunk down slowly, giving yourselves time to adjust. His head hit the back of the couch when you started to move. 

Neither of you lasted long. You finished first, sighing into Michael’s shoulder, before he let out a groan and joined you. 

You rolled off him, allowing him to help you lay down so he could clean up. He brought a washcloth for you, then helped you get dressed. 

He sat back down next to you, controller in hand. “Be my player 2,” he chuckled. 

“We just had sex and now you’re trying to play video games,” you huffed in mock judgement. 

“Yup!”

“Your such a nerd,” you mumble. 

“Geek actually, and you love me,” he laughed, looking down at you with a grin. 

“Yes, I do, very much.” You took the controller. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you find any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
